Epsilon Canis Majoris
by LathropWolf
Summary: A chance meeting as humans brings together three souls in a way you would never expect, can their deep bond transcend the boundaries of the stars when it's time?
1. New Beginnings In The Journey Of Life

Characters mentioned by name except one are disney, blah blah. You would think service to the mouse as a janitor would be enough, but nope... Disclaimers still apply

* * *

"Man, this is one nasty accident... Why people play chicken with semis on the road, i'll never understand... and a fuel tanker no less" the driver of a wrecker remarks, pulling it off to the side and engages the idle controller, hopping out after pulling a vest on, seeking a scene commander "Hmm, might be busy waiting for the investigation on this, could take hours..." muttering as a ambulance races to a far corner of the scene, spotting a lone firefighter sitting on a curb.

"Hello, is this scene clear yet for wreck removal?" He asks, the firefighter on the curb turning around and looking up at a voice speaking.

"Hah... Not even close. Pulled out two crispies and just got another a few minutes ago that slammed into the scene. I'd be dragging them out, but gotta rest myself. Too hot over there.. What's your name, never seen you around before?" he says, extending a hand

Names Dean, new to, well most of this.. Got the stomach for it, but pretty green. Jobs a job though, right?"

"You can say that again! My name is Nicholas, or as they call me over there... Probie... You Can't be that new, you seem... well, more sure of yourself then most?" "Sit down, this will be a while..." he says, extending a gloved hand out

Quickly Shaking the hand offered, he takes a seat "Well, yeah... When I commit myself to something, I do it with a rare zeal most don't do. 10 years at the recently shuttered Strand Hotel and Casino will do that..."

"Oh wow, you worked there? Miss that place... Attended the fixture sale, and well.. that was haunting. All that history reduced to what? Another parking lot... whoopie... Really hated training in there. Glad I got a chance to learn how to fight fires in a casino and hotel, especially one that old, but also? Such a waste... Every axe hit on a door felt like I was personally attacking his bones..." he says, trailing off with a odd flicker in his eyes

"Sorry man, didn't mean to cause a problem... It's okay, As much as it sucks, at least hopefully the undignified death wasn't in vain.. The real kicker was that I was responsible for it's history, mainly advertising during it's last 10 years. Technically, still am. Too bad I didn't know you then, All the palms I could grease for entry vanished or soured since it closed..."

"Huh... you really had a affinity for the place also?" he states, standing up after removing his scuba tanks and some of the turn out gear, revealing a well maintained body under a tight green shirt "Sorry, I just have to lower my body temperature a little. Diesel and Oil doesn't make for a comfy feeling, especially under all this gear!"

"Well, uhh yeah... heh." **_figures, meet someone very familiar, and well... ain't touching this hot potato... never ends well. Not with my body and mental baggage..._**

"Hey, going to replace the light bulbs in your empty windows?" Nick says, a smirk and gleam in his green eyes

"What, what? Oh... damn... sorry, I just uhh, zoned out thinking of the property" **Hah.. if you only knew...** "That I did. History first and foremost is my interest, amongest others too out there for most.. By the time I became of a age to appreciate these properties, it was far too late. Since The Strand is dust now, it's even more sickening how nothing remains. What remains doesn't even count. Too corporate, too run over and too cut up. Sure it was leaky, old and had issues plus all the asbestos you could make the worlds freakiest teddy bears out of if that's your thing, but... That's needed in society. I'd take 50 years versus the 10 I put in, but considering it was 10 hard working years and now a lifetime of still carrying the torch, maybe I reach that 50 mark one day!"

"Very interesting... Oops, here comes the next winner of the "how did I get here?" lottery... "Heh... that probably wasn't nice, but gotta have that edge sadly... Hopefully he makes it, at least he creamed the semi when we pulled up and started to get out then the crew..."

"I get that... first accident I went to a few weeks ago, no one was around. Seriously. Just came up on them and had to man handle the unconscious driver out of a box truck.. Turns out, he was barely alive. Fatal Heart Attack right into the concrete divider... Oh well... managed to get him out, and for a first time, got to find out the beginning of Hatchet I read when younger, it does happen! Heh... No sooner did the ambulance pull up when he, well passed on... Luck of the draw I guess, here's hoping he has a better life where ever he is now..."

"Hah, you read hatchet also? Yep.. thought that opening scene with the pilot was fake until I had the same thing, "Put clean undies on, you don't want a emt or doctor seeing them dirty?" quickly vanished out the window on my first ride along... Dumbest saying ever! Did you ever get the guys name who you helped?"

"Yep... I did. Kinda hard to miss, Larry. Well, it wasn't that hard, had a name badge on for the furniture company he worked for... Kept him company, but he was fading fast. Not much to do, you know?"

"Yeah.. you can only do so much when a untrained citizen... Mine was ironically the opposite end of the spectrum, a female named Judy. Later found out she was a stenotype operator en route to her job, the usual thing we all do, and her heart just couldn't take it anymore... Wonder why so many of us do the widow maker jobs, it's not easy what she did even... We might run towards burning buildings, vehicles... or yank a truck that went over a embankment, but dealing with drug dealers and other urchins of society cussing you out, making threats and even throwing things isn't a cake walk either... Hell, in some ways we can dodge stuff easier then she can... Well, it's not like she is at risk of a runaway vehicle or someone glancing down at their radio as they barrel into our scenes..."

Yep... makes you think. How long ago did Judy pass on?"

"Oh, last week.. hell of a first intro to the force, that's for sure... Compared to what I helped yank out of this instant bbq, she was... I don't know... peaceful looking. And that's strange to say, i'll never forget those Violet eyes..."

"Violet? That's a rare eye color you know Nicholas?"

"I know what I saw... Violet... well, blue, but violet... It is possible in folks, but rare..."

"Sorry, didn't mean to sound like a know it all. Heh. Unfortunately I read too much... way too much..." He says, nervously removing a red handled multi tool from a pocket of his cargo pants and flipping it open, rubbing a melted spot on the pliers...

"Eh... I get that. Sounds like your job, as a... well, not a wrecker driver.. heh. What was your job title before this one?"

"Head Researcher and Historian for the Strand Hotel and Casino"

"Oh.. hah hah, that's real rich.. You look too young for that job description, it's so stuffy sounding! You look 20, but that's for 70 year old guys with a pipe and tweed jacket!"

"Very funny. I took, and take it still very seriously. You aren't the only one to claim I am 20, actually 31... Ironically, you do have me on a technicality on it... Not trained to do it. Completely self taught. I've always had a knack to digging out the oddest, oldest and dustiest references out of the most mundane material that can ever cross someones desk.. The title? Everyone pretty much either made up their title or ended up in positions they had no idea what they were doing there.. Part of it's death. I was actually responsible for someone who had more clout then I did, but couldn't get her way out of a wet paper bag... Good soul, but man.. no wonder why they had issues in many ways..."

* * *

Looking a little ashamed, he starts to reach out and pat his new friend on the shoulder "Geez, sorry... didn't mean to be that rude"

"Relax, I know you are just joking. It's a less common response then hearing Found On Road Dead jokes because of the wrecker I drive... Ugh.. Might be old, but beats the hell out of their modern junk. Heck, I get the benefit of the modern amenities on a more stout chassis then their tin cans on 8 wheels!"

"Boy you really do know a lot, you know that?"

"Yep, lots to know... The more you know as a historian, the easier it is to answer others questions... Except where ufo's come from and what's in the afterlife... Now that's tough!"

"Oh really? Well, I need to know what happens when our time comes, and if it's possible there are other life forms out there... Like I dunno... We humans are so boring, let's go with animals!"

 _Taking a soda out of a pants pocket, starting to drink a little when he chokes on what he hears, spitting it out onto the ground, hitting Nicholas's Fire Boots_ "Oh what the? Animals on a planet... Dude, you surely must be smoking something... Let me guess, you think that recent movie Zootopia is secretly out there on another planet and ufo's actually snatch people to it for twisted experiments involving hybrid humans?" **_Heh heh... that oughta deflect him..._**

"Well sure! And guess what? I'm secretly the fox from the movie! Boo! You can't see the tail work they did, I have to keep it under wraps on this planet of humans they told me.. It could spell disaster for their secret plan to acquire all recipes for the earthlings equivalent of what planet Zootopia calls Jumbeaux pops!" he says, a glint in his green eyes

"Sure... now I know you are really smoking it. A tail in your turn out gear? Sounds extremely difficult to function with! No race that is intelligent would have double agents running around on this god forsaken rock! Nice try... Fur ain't that cool to wear let alone cover up, I know from.." He trails off, swallowing his words some as he diverts his eyes in the distance

"Ohh... that's what you want to think, hmm? Proof can't be offered here, it's a felony to disrobe in public and goes against the primary objective of planet Zootopia! Too bad, full of " Nick stops speaking, catching that last sentence **_Well that's odd... he knows from what? Experience?This just got more interesting..._**

"Yeah yeah, of course you are full of it.. Two humans, just bull shitting it away.. Geez, this scene never opens up... How long does it take? Fuel tanker and two cars, Too bad I can't take the diesel out of it for my own rig, save on fuel!"

"My rehab time is almost over, i'll get on the radio and find where the IC is so we can both blow this popsicle stand... Hey IC 1955, status report? Is the fire out and the wrecker guy can come in and get this cleared?"

 _radio squawking_ "yep, come over and do flare up duty, then he can come in. Report to Probie Doug for his rehab"

"Okay, be right over" _clicks the radio off_ "Well, gotta go. You'll be clear probably to come in after about 10 minutes. Investigators are probably done poking at the ashes, like it's that difficult to figure it out what happened!"

"Sounds good, well a pleasure talking with you... Say, if you ever need a tow or... just, I don't know... want to, err talk? Heh heh.. here's my business card. Text only if possible, gets through faster and after 10 years of talking on phones... Much easier!"

"Okay, sure... Still trying to get money saved up so I can dump my damn honda where it belongs: the junkyard... Nasty vehicles! Breaks down more then a city councilman on tv...!"

 _Quickly pocketing the card and tossing on his gear again, Nicholas vanishes off in the distance._

* * *

 ** _Well that was interesting... heh. He'll call the day my former job rises from the paved bones of it's buildings..._**

Hours later after hauling off the big rig and some disabled city buses, Dean heads home tired as hell, but feeling energized for some reason, pondering visiting his old stomping grounds, shifting gears and pulling off the road onto his property, shaping a plan in his head...

"Man, I've got to just get out and relax... and I know the perfect way..." Beginning his shut down procedures, he jumps out as the wrecker idles, cooling the turbo down and heads into his house. Grabbing a suit case and tossing it into the back of his smaller pickup, he jumps up into the wrecker again and turns it off, heading back to the pickup and firing that up, another clatter filling the air...

Driving down the road, he enters a long parking lot, mentally lining up a area with a series of landmarks, parking the truck there and shuts it down, retrieving the suit case and unzips it, a costume showing cradled gently in it.

Taking his shoes off then work pants and slipping his shirt off, he fumbles with a zipper and steps into a form fitting suit, zipping it up then pulls on it's shoes, slipping on a glove when his phone rings...

"Oh hell, this better not be work.. I've had enough of crunched metal for a day" Fumbling with the phone, he notices a unknown number, but with the area code of the town..

"Hello, Dean Speaking? Who is this?"

They Call me Wilde, or so I hear..." a cryptic voice says into the phone

"Oh god, not again... Why must I always get the crank calls for depraved freaks? You have the wrong number, don't try this again..." muttering, about to hang up and not fully realizing who it is

"Hey, stop man! I thought you would have got who this is! Be a good boy now and you'll get a treat and see my tail, i'm off shift!"

"Like I said, don't even cal Huh? Nicholas? Is that you?"

"Nope... you are just envisioning this call.. i'm a ghost!"

"Very funny, so err what's up? I'm off myself. Did your junk bucket break down and you need a tow? I'll have to pick up the trailer for my truck and meet you wherever... No Charge, I need the diversion..."

"Nah... I thought we could, you know... get a meal somewhere. Hopefully some place quiet, I haven't slept a wink worthy of sleep today due to the shift demands. Usually it's more quiet..."

"Well, sure... I know a good place that's vintage, well as vintage as you can get, more of a 70's/80's vintage for this town.. Just give me a few moments to get, err going and can be there..."

"Sounds good... Say, I was wondering. Is it common for parking lots to have people standing in them dressed in black attire?"

"You should know that people are loony, anything is possible. I don't believe you are that much of a rookie in the department to ask that..."

"Well, i'm not making it up. There's, well... something weird in that casino parking lot you mentioned earlier?" He says, walking up behind Dean suddenly and stands still "Think I should give the police a call?"

"Well, I guess... why are you asking me tha" Suddenly cutting himself off, going white with fear, becoming aware of someone standing behind him, the voice being heard twice...

* * *

 ** _Oh cheese! Well, this is awkward... don't turn around... don't turn around..._**

"Nick... Err, hi there... Umm, yeah... heh heh. Are you stalking me?" He trails off, trying to play it cool

"Hardly... I was curious to see this property and how it changed after you mentioned it earlier, and apparently here we are... Been here about 10 minutes. Good thing you wore compression shorts and it's a empty lot, precious eyes got spared what I saw!" He says, edging over to the tailgate, looking in a suit case

"Yeah, sure... it's uhh a little cool out, thought I would put something warm on..."

"Uhh huh, yeah... this looks **_real_** warm Dean..." He says, picking up the now obvious head in the suitcase, blue eyes of a wolf revealing themselves "And this is a thermo based method of staying warm, or you just rob banks in your off time with this? Fancy... we should start a gang!"

"Oh stop it Nick..." he says, punching him in the arm, the head dropping back into the suitcase

"Ouch, careful there! Boy... you wolves are just all wound up! Better have your rabies shots current or it's off to the shelter for you!" He smirks, his green eyes twinkling as he removes a phone from his hip and starts thumbing through it

"Better believe it, don't need to end up in the kill shelter cause a uppity human gets scared! Yeah yeah, it's a wolf suit.." He says, terribly embarrassed now as he turns bright red when the moment fully sets in

"Good grief... had I known you were like this... earlier... I wouldn't have to... ugh... man, where is that again? So much junk in this phone!"

"It's 9-1-1 Nicholas, you should know that by heart!" Go ahead, but it will take a while to get animal control out and i'm really sure they would believe you... The loony bins are full currently!"

"Easy now, don't get testy... Man... now it's slow, damn iCarrots... Worst phone ever..."

"As much as I would love to enjoy this little spectacle, I gotta get going. Make it good for the dispatcher, response time is 35 minutes and i'll be long gone! Adios!"

"Oh no, you are staying put... Say, can you tell me how the hell to enter the phone number into this piece of junk? I just got it yesterday, and well..." he says, handing it over screen visible as a slow smirk starts forming on his face...

"Okay, i'll entertain your little insanity game before the paddy wagon comes for you..." he says, taking the phone, starting to tap the screen but sees a photo instead

/

"Okay... what in the hell? Nice image... you aren't fooling me, that's all over the internet. No more delaying, buzz off..."

"Still a testy wolf, eh boy? No treats for you... Swipe left before convicting me in a court of law!"

Doing as he is told, he swipes left, another image appearing, taken in a very familiar scene, his face turning ashen white

Are... you... fucking... kidding... me?"

"Nope... look closer..."

Analyzing the image, looking in the back, it's fairly obvious it's in a convention center, but not just any convention center, front and center is a familiar looking face, holding a orange and cream head.. Not just any head...

"You must be shitting me, I see "Strand" in the back on the wall... This is a joke, surely? It's not..."

Taking on a serious face and tone, Nicholas starts speaking "Nope... It's not... yes, that's me, the original Nick Wilde in the fandom... Only got this suit because I made it myself, damn mice and their copyright parties... heh... And of course, it's shot at this very" "You crafty bastard... property 2 years ago today over there!" Dean says, finishing his sentence, striking off into the distance after grabbing the head and extra gloved paw, standing still in a particular spot

"Furs At The Strand, one of the properties longest running, and final conventions before closing last year..." Slumping down on the ground, tears starting to form in his eyes... "I had no idea that was you... So many showed up at those events, and while I did see you... well, oh for the love of..."

Turning around, not wanting to be mistaken as weak, tears start flowing more, dripping onto the fursuit and rolling off onto hallowed ground, once bustling with so much energy, now just a empty piece of asphalt

"Please, leave now... I can't take this... There, your helpful wrecker driver is a pathetic human in a wolf suit.. Run along now..."

"Not going to happen, and you know that isn't possible Dean..." Sitting down next to him and hesitating a bit "Just... Ugh.. i'm never good at this touchy feely crap..."

Hesitating a bit more, Nicholas just gives up and leaves his comfort zone, hugging a half human/wolf sitting on a empty lot.

"Nick.. just please go. You have no idea what you are involved with" Not thinking clearly, he just hangs his head into his paw covered hands

"Did you not hear me? I'm one of you... exactly you. Unfortunately, I don't carry the suit around like you do... What does it take to make you believe me?"

"It's too much... someone like you, what I seek, oh just forget it"

"Seek? What do you mean?" Nick asks, frowning

"You know damn well what I mean... it's..." **_easy now, don't overload him.. don't push it. Don't mention that word that makes everyone get hostile and defensive.. don't do it_** "When I saw you 2 years ago at the convention, I realized that I would never have some" **_Red alert, don't continue past this point! Don't!_** "that I would never have someon" **_just say it! You know it's the right thing, you've felt it for a while now deep in your very soul!_** "That I would... oh screw it... Meet someone like you! Here I go, sounding like a babbling moron, we've only met once and actually talked... but i've known deep in my soul that we are to be, oh geez, now I sound like a stalker!"

"Hey, hey, calm down... You aren't a stalker... least I hope you aren't? While it is strange to say you know we are supposed to be together, I can understand that also. There is a lot around us we choose to ignore, major signals that when ignored, are a serious host of problems that cascade into major consequences... Many go through life, ignoring those and paying for it at the final curtain call..."

"Yeah... that's definitely true..."

"And, yet here we are... You know that 2 years ago, I would have probably entertained you, well, asking me your question... but here we are two years later, and the only thing that changed is then I had a... boyfriend..Yep... Does that clue you in to your beating around the bush?"

Still sobbing a bit, feeling a comfortable arm slipping around his body more he tries to turn around, aligning himself to face Nicholas, looking deep into his green eyes, startling himself and averting his eyes just as quick...

"Yes, I hear you loud and clear... But, someone like me?" Glancing down at his average body, shaking his head "And someone like you?" Poking a muscled stomach in a green shirt "It doesn't compute... I'm raised by society that you date in narrow leagues, even my family has preached that for as long as I can remember... Annoying ghosts of my past, and go figure... Here they are coming out... I see the lid on the bottle failed... heh..."

"Yep, I grew up with that also. Still in some ways carry that baggage around. No amount of exercising or some asshole just qualified to take my cash or swipe a credit card at their office with that smelly broken down couch solves it... Sad fact is, we'll probably die carrying that baggage.. Once you have it heaped on you without asking at a early age, god does it stick around...Anyone who says it's curable just has books to sell and belittling to spread on the airwaves..."

Laughing weakly at the last part, Dean just leans into Nick's chest, eye rolling "Oh god, you had to endure oprah running her stupid mouth every day of the week growing up also?" "Oh heavens yes... She never shut the hell up and you couldn't escape her... Always drifted upstairs into my room, torturing me with her cast of loons and hurtful generic advice... The best day was when she started her own channel, you could" "Block her harmful garbage!" Dean pipes up eagerly, Nick laughing deep "Oh man... that's freaky how we think alike... Yep.. Can't fire her into the sun fast enough, hell that would probably cause it to burn out!"

"Well, we should really get going. I hate to stop this, but we can continue at that place across the parking lot, shall we? I'm so hungry, I can eat a horse and everything else a predator can get his paws on!"

Removing a towel from his pocket, Nick wipes off the tears from his new friend, standing up and holding out a hand "Come, let's go eat. My treat, take my... paw... shall we?"


	2. Metaphysical Beginnings

Characters mentioned by name except one are disney, blah blah. You would think service to the mouse as a janitor would be enough, but nope... Disclaimers still apply

* * *

"Nick... You know I can't go into that place without changing first.." Dean says, grabbing his new friends paw, err hand and getting pulled up "Shield me while I quickly change?" He asks, walking over to the truck and drops the head in the suitcase, pulling off the lower paws and body suit, tossing those in also revealing his camouflage compression shorts

"Oh la la Dean, you can't hide in the area wearing those! It's all black top!" Nicholas chides him, smirking as he averts his eyes.

"Oh hush Nick... comfort is key when dealing with standing around all day on your paw, err uhh feet awaiting orders from the fire department!"

"Yeah Yeah, it's a tough life playing xbox at the station all day to only get interrupted for calls involving playing a glorified gardener spraying water on hot popping stuff!" Nick says, shooting a half amused glare in Deans direction.

"Well wittle boy, think i'm done getting dressed now" Dean says, pulling on his shirt and zipping up the suitcase, tossing it inside the truck and locking the door. "Shall we go get you the big kwids meal?"

"Stop it you weirdo, I'll have you know I am exactly 24 years old!" Nick says, punching Dean playfully in the arm

"Sure... We'll test that theory if they only give us bar seating, looks packed over there.." Dean says, turning to look at Nick. "Get your fake id out, can't be turned away..."

"How did you know? I just redid the tape and cardboard on it..." Nick says, slowly slipping a hand around Deans waist, walking to the restaurant in the distance, Dean shyly doing the same thing, nervously tensing a bit "Thanks for putting up with my, err blubbering back there..."

"Don't mention it, You aren't weak. We all have our moments. However, you really need to act better man, you barely had your suit on for the ending finale of "Plunge" Nick says, throwing his head back to laugh deep, Dean turning to him and eyerolls "Sure... By the time I got there, that show was on it's very last legs. The only benefit to it leaving was getting to explore around after they just shuttered it and walked away.. But, I may or may not have had the chance to suit up and just, well..." He says, trailing off, a far look in his eyes.

"Well what?" Nick asks, grabbing a door handle and strolling inside up to a podium and holds up two fingers to a frazzled hostess. "Oh... well it just wasn't a major show that graced that spot, so much did... What we now call oldies acts or lounge singers, many in their final twilight of performing, many at their peak, or one hit wonders..." Dean says, the hostess asking where they want to sit "Booth please, North side if possible in a quiet area?"

Sliding into the booth, slipping the hostess a $10 bill after she places menus on the table and hands one to Nick, Dean starts looking through one, frowning as a odd sensation starts to rumble through the floor "Nick? Are you feeling that? What in the hell? It feels like..." Dean says, looking to his left suddenly out over a dark parking lot in the distance...

"Yeah, I feel it... that almost feels like a truck going by, but I don't see one?" Nick says, cutting himself off as a loud report hits the side of the building hard, shaking it's very construction "Shit... what the hell? This makes no sense!"

Glancing out the north window, Dean looks around suddenly over the restaurant, noticing something very peculiar... "Huh... I never thought..." He says, looking down and shaking his head

"What is it? Dean? What is going on? What are you trying to say?" Nick states, looking over the restaurant himself, suddenly realizing what has his new friend shaking his head

"Hah, I guess we made the earth move! It's a sign!" Nick laughs, Sliding a hand over to Dean, but pulls it back quickly after noticing a far away look on his friends face while his jaw line tenses up

"Not quite Nick..." Dean says through tensed teeth "It's... You have no idea how many times i've come here, that happens and it's like it is now.. Everyone unaware. People are dense, but in these "trying times" Dean mocks, dry spitting a bit on the table "A explosion like that would have everyone screaming terrorist attack, you should know that... You are the first to not look at me crazy, hell the first to have experienced that..."

"Dean? What is it? You are sounding a little touch of crazy, did all that diesel earlier at the scene effect you?" Nick frowns, drumming his fingers on the table as Dean turns to look him straight in the eye "It's... Have you heard of the theory of ESP?" Nicholas Sighs, shaking his head a bit "Extra Sensory Perception? Of course... but that's considered to be pseudo science by many..."

Dean intently stares at Nick for a moment, gears turning in his head then speaks in a low voice, tinged with a deep knowing "Sure... that's what everyone says when it's unexplained, usually the result of all the fraud you see on tv and other media sources.. The Strand over there was no exception.. You have no idea how badly I wanted to ban the crew of "Ghost Seekers" from the property not once, but if I could have twice when I wasn't employed there, I would have.. They are just tv personality whores, faking their way through life while doing what amounts to nothing more then serious damage to those who seek factual answers on their lifes journey..." Dean starts to speak more, interrupted by the waitress.

"My name is Karla, welcome to the ZestForge. What can I get you two? Appetizer to start? Sodas?" Dean starts to speak, getting a funny flicker over his eyes, but quickly recovers. _**Well that was odd, why was he startled by that? Nick internally questions himself**_ _ **"**_ Yeah, We'll start off with some of your seasoned fries and two cokes plus two of your Rodeo Omelettes" Dean rapid fires off, still a little agitated sounding through his veneer. "Thanks... Karla..." Dean mutters, forcing a smile as the waitress takes off to submit the order

"Hey, Dean... what is going on? You are really acting weird now... Explain all this... mystery rumblings and now you are freaked out by someone stating their name?" "Nick... What you experienced with the rumbling is no small detail... That was, well... the Strand talking to us..." He slowly mouths it out, intently studying Nick's face for a reaction, just seeing a raised eyebrow.

"Well, basically, you just experienced what I personally did a year ago. Ugh... That's my former job, site of my 10 years going down in a controlled demolition. The first time, I didn't experience that, as I was about a half mile away. The final implosion, I was just over there to the south a quarter of a mile from here... It was... ugh... so tragic. And everytime I come here, it is almost near possible that I will experience it. Two buildings brought down at once, quicker then you could blink... Where my truck is parked? That's no accident... When the sun come up, I walked around half a foot over from my passenger door and part of a sign was against a temporary construction fence. It toppled off the Albergo tower and landed right there. It's been difficult to figure it out, as the two likely candidates for that faced West and South...

* * *

Stopping for a moment as the waitress comes back with a tray containing the fries and cokes, Dean resumes when she leaves.

"In any fashion Nick, you may just have abilities you are not aware of... But, dare I say? Judging by your reactions, although some of them cause for concern, you may just be pondering what happened a few minutes ago.. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get something from my truck, okay?" Dean says, taking a long sip from the glass and snatching a few fries.

"Well, uhh, sure... Go and get it..." _**and leave me with the bill I bet...**_ "And just so you think I am not skipping, hold this.." Dean quickly pulls out a very familiar sight, the red handled multi tool from his pocket earlier and drops it on the table, scooting out of the booth before Nick can say anything and runs to the truck, fumbling in his pockets for the keys.

"Hey! This is jun, oh what in the hell..." Nick blurts out, watching Dean race out to the parking lot, shaking his head as he taps his fingers on the tool, noticing it's well worn appearance "Why carry this around? I mean..." He mutters, opening it up and notices the end of the pliers melted and spots what should be the straight blade snapped clean off, the little stub remaining too worthless for anything. _**Why would he carry this, and why was he nervously rubbing the melted pliers end earlier at the scene?**_ Nick internally ponders as Dean reaches the truck in the distance.

"There better be a copy in here... I hope there is... Where the hell is it?" Dean mutters, pulling the door open and removes a flashlight from his hip, digging around underneath the bench seat. "Well, that's where that funnel went... I know there is a.. oh there it is!" Dean blurts out, snatching a hard square shape and slamming the door shut, locking it and racing back into the restaurant to the table.

"Whew... I had one... And hey, i'm back... I always come back for that tool, thanks for safe keeping it..." Dean cryptically says, leaving it near Nick for now. "Well, it's obvious I still carry a torch for the strand, even though I no longer get checks from it anymore.. Except technically I do, just not from the accounting office on the second floor over there..."

Dropping on the table a heavy book, Dean turns it to face Nick head on "Behold 10 years of work, well almost 11.. I started writing this when I worked there, the most difficult part of it all done around 8 years before I left for good. Although the ending some would probably say is the most difficult for obvious reasons.. Anyway, here's your second answer, rock solid proof of why the waitress startled me" Dean says, flipping to a page near the back of the book, lowering his voice.

"It's no secret to us that death is everywhere... Well, the strand was no exception..." Dean trails off, sliding a finger down the page, photographs listed next to some names, turning it to the next page and stops at a photograph, sighing a bit as he covers it with a thumb "This, Nick, is Karla..." Dean removes his finger and sits back, munching on fries and sipping his soda down.

"Karla, age 35, deceased. Former food service worker in the properties main prep kitchen, she was one of the 5 properties suicides..."

Dean sits back, munching on a few more fries, looking at Nick intently.

"Wow... This is really for real... I can't believe it Dean..." Nick says, looking up, but flipping to the back of the book and seeing Deans photo on the dust jacket flap, closing it and sitting it cover side up, Dean's full name on it, removing any doubt he was getting set up for a con job

"Dean... I'm glad you showed me that, thought I was getting conned by of all things, a wolf! Only a fox does a con job!" Nick nervously laughs off his terrible joke "Eh heh heh, stupid me... just a human here..."

"Nick..." Dean trails off, sliding his hand onto yours "Eat some of the fries, that seasoning is good!" He states, looking deep into his new friends green eyes "It's no accident what happened today... Judging by your reaction, you must know that deep down also. Dare I say, the very fiber of your soul recognizes it is no mere lucky chance we met. We... We... Umm..." Dean trails off, choking a bit on his words, taking the last of his soda in a giant swig "We... Are supposed to be together, are you realizing that?"

Nick sighs, shaking his head some as he pushes the book away and picks up the multi tool, idly fidgeting with it as he opens up the straight blade portion of it, the pocket knife coming with it...

"Yeah... I can see that... Me of all people, meeting someone and going this far when the day isn't even over? I need to know though, what is with this broken down tool you feel the need to carry it fo" OUCH! Nick stops speaking, cutting himself with the pocket knife, Dean grabbing napkins and pressing them into his thumb and applying pressure

"Well, as i'm sure you just felt, that it is... Broken down and worthless to most.. but not to me.." Dean says, fishing around in his pockets, pulling out a small first aid kit "Hmm, I don't think I have a bandage approved for fox paws... it's difficult finding them for wolf paws as it is!" Dean laughs, placing it on the table.

"Oh hush you jer "Owww, what the flying hell is on this blade?!" Nick winces, tensing up as the napkin turns red "Dirt, history, more dirt and more history Nick, of course.. You should have gleaned that by now... Jerk? There is no jerk chicken served here..." Dean dead pans, popping the kit open and reaches for a bandage and a tube. "Okay, let's have a look at the crime scene Mr Wilde..." Dean snorts, pulling the napkin off, most of the clotting function taking place except for a few small drips "Alas, i'll just have to do ghetto emt work, they don't train me to get folks stabilized when you drive a big wrecker...

"Yeah yeah, at least I don't have a thorn in my paw!" Nick mutters, smirking a bit as a sudden rush of cold hits his thumb, constricting his nerves, clenching his legs together "Oh holy! Man that hurts and..." Nick nervously blurts out, glancing off in the distance at a restroom "Damn soda... hurry this up Dean!" grumbling, feeling the sting of the ice still tingling on the wound "Take it easy Nick, you'll be all stitched up and ready to go test the limits of the plumbing!"

"Very funny Wolfie, like you ain't got the rush to pee when something cold hits your system!" Nick mutters "Actually no, I'm far better trained in that capacity that I bet you are, eh 'ol kit?" Dean taunts as he finishes putting on the bandage "Good as new, that will be $849.95 and I expect the time I need a rescue to be free, after all the tax i'm paying on this meal tonight will pay for your salary... Now go use the big boys room!" Dean laughs, moving the book and tool onto the booth as he spots the waitress appearing with a tray of food in the distance...

* * *

"Well, that was better then I thought... a Rodeo omelette? No wonder why a wolf likes it... so much meat!" Nick groans, sitting on the tailgate of a truck. "Of course, burgers are fine and all, but when you can have that and home fries? Hell yeah..." Dean says, turning to pull Nick close and hugs tight "Well, now what? Should we stick around here, or get going? I vouche for going, been eyeballing this parking lot too much..."

Nick sighs, pulling his legs up to his chest to warm up a bit, shivering a bit in the cold night air "Yeah... we should, I've got work again in the morning, said i'd take the shift for someone to go visit the doctor.. Talk about a looooong week.. Ugh... Say, I never found out why you have that tool!"

Dean smirks, glancing over "Dog with a bone, dog with a bone... It's, well a accessory to a crime. I'll have to dig a small hole, oh I dunno, over that way... and hope no one ever finds it! Luck is on my side though, if someone does, dna testing can't be matched to foxes... yet!" Dean bursts out laughing, getting punched in the arm "You are lucky that's my weaker paw, you would be hurting if it wasn't from my sliced up paw! Nick growls, laughing himself "Hey, save that for the conventions when we can shed these human skins and dress up!" "Yeah yeah, so anyway..." Dean continues on, looking over the parking lot

"2 years ago, you know it was the fixture sale. As a token of their gratitude, the company who sold us off up the creek contracted with the company doing it to give us first crack at the items plucked off the corpse... How generous, we even had to pay for it ourselves..." Dean narrows his eyes, glaring a bit at the ground. "Anyway, I managed to get a sign for the "Plunge" show buried in the far back of the convention center. Oddly, it was walked near by thousands of people, and no one took it... It was a feeding frenzy for anything anyone deemed historical, and that was no exception. But, it was there for me... Probably the universe looking out for me again?" Dean trails off, yawning deeply.

"But, that's too much to say... So, I paid for it, and went back to get it. Not going to wait for the electrical work to get it off the wall, I went and started removing it, getting it all mostly off except for the hard wiring to the building. Now, we all know to be careful around electrical, but... I got the bright idea in my tired state to just cut through all three wires, rather then seperately... BZZT! And there went the lights, except for emergency lights... Dropped it quickly as a shower of sparks came out and stepped backwards. You can still see the burn marks on the back of the sign to this day..."

Nick looks at Dean, mouth agape "Damn... I've seen photos of people who cut wires, and well... heh" "Oh it was nothing Nick, more shocking and not in the way you would think! Got it down the rest of the way and went to the exit to put it in my truck. It sounds like a cliché movie plot, but the security guys near it are scratching their heads as the radio squawks about "The lights are out in the convention center hall!" and the guy at the exit is cryptically confused why I have a fixture that can't be removed.. No one ever put two and two together!"

"That's... well, comical... But okay, so that explains that. The broken straight blade though?" "Oh, well quite simple Nick... In the Beckett tower was all the penthouses... Dumb old me thought it would be a grand idea to pry open a access panel in the stairway to see what I can find behind it, didn't have the key to get in. Snap! Went that straight blade... So you see, I carry that because aside from the energy I contributed to the place, Literally a piece of my very self you might say went with the beckett tower being imploded... That was the first. I watched as my tiny sliver of a screw driver tumbled in a giant column of dust.. And well, it's just worth a laugh that I almost zapped myself removing a lighted sign!"

Nick somberly hugs Dean, yawning quite heavily himself and speaks through a tired brain"Well... I'd love to stay, but bed calls... Hold on a few, okay and let me see if that piece of crap I call a car starts?" "Sure, that's fine... Let me drive you to it? Just stay on the tailgate..." Dean hops off, walking to the door and fires up the truck, a loud clatter breaking the stillness of the air as he turns it around in a circle, aiming for a white car parked off in the distance, Nick admiring the blue color of the truck bed and body, tapping the tailgate as it's diesel rumbles through the body "More solid then my piece of shit... I just need to dump that car and get one of these!"

"Just great... I swear to fu" Nick snaps, the car groaning and failing to catch, odd metallic sounds coming from the hood area, a rupturing sound suddenly splitting the air with a loud crack, a river of fluids pouring out... "You piece of!" Nick screams, getting out of the car and winding up a healthy kick at the fender, tears starting to form in his eyes "Hey! Careful, your street shoes won't take the brunt of kicking that jalopy!" Dean yells, reaching out and grabbing his shoulders, yanking him back "No broken feet paws on my watch, you have work tomorrow Nick! Calm down!"

Dean wraps Nick in a big hug, walking him to the truck, opening the door and placing him onto the front seat "I'll be back fox, just relax..." Dean says, walking off and retrieving the keys to the car, closing and locking it. "It's secure now. No one will touch the car except me later when I bring this truck and a trailer to get it.. The engine is toast Nick, you need a new vehicle..."

"I know, I know... just... the memories in that... I can't believe it is dead now. I talked ill of it, but was hoping it survived long enough to get parked and restored.. Crazy right, me restoring a ugly sedan like that?" Nick mutters, sniffling and looking deep into the distance "Of course not... you just gained yourself a even bigger version of my multi tool... It failed you, but if you think about it, it brought you to meeting me and here we are.. That should count for something, eh Nick?" Dean says, wrapping his arms around his friend for a tight hug, massaging his shoulders "Well, let's get that muscled body of yours home for some rest. Where do you live?" "I... Live... well, It's a far drive... Way on the opposite side of town" "Yikes, I just thought you were, well around here or closer... Say, you've had a long day.. Sleep at my place. Got a giant couch you can crash on, it's very soft. Probably the best sleep you'll have in years, eh fox boy?" Dean says with a twinkle in his eye starting the truck up and taking off up the road in a cloud of diesel exhaust.

"Well okay, fine... But if I claw the couch up, I take no responsibility for that!" Oh please Nick, that's the least of my worries. I'll have to keep the windows closed tonight and run the heater for fear you get the pee shivers again! I might not be so lucky, heaven forbid the few visitors I get think I adopted kits!" "You... smart ass... The only time my toilet training is tested to it's limits is in a heavy fire and you can't get out of it when the inferno is real bad!" Nick retorts, landing a punch square on Deans arm "Ouch... holy shit man, you aren't kidding about your dominant paw being lethal!" "Well of course Dean, us southpaws are when the target is good!" "Just take it easy there Slick... now you'll need to be rebandaged!" "Slick? Oh very funny. Gee, where did you pick that up from? A film?" Nick smirks, glancing down at the dash as Dean turns on the radio.

"Relax Nick, long day for both of us... Just a few more minutes, and we are home..." Dean trails off, lingering on the word home as a song trickles in on the airwaves, the cab going quiet as the truck motors off in the distance, two souls enrobed in a embrace deeper then imagined

"And spend the night if you think I should

It's important to me"


	3. Across The Great Divide

Characters mentioned by name except one are disney, blah blah. You would think service to the mouse as a janitor would be enough, but nope... Disclaimers still apply

* * *

As the sun starts peeking over the mountains, one of a series of alarm clocks starts going off in the valley in a home featuring a newly minted friendship, one of two occupants in a bed stirring awake as the radio plays a song.

 _We choose it, win or lose it_

 _Love is never quite the same_

 _I love you, now I've lost you_

 _Don't feel bad, you're not to blame_

Yawning as he stretches and rolls over, eyeballing a clock displaying 0600, Nick shakes his head a bit and pulls out his wallet from some clothes on the floor, flipping it open to reveal some photos, one of them a pretty looking woman smiling at the camera.

 _I know now I must go now_

 _Though my heart wants me to stay_

 _That girl is your tomorrow_

 _I belong to yesterday_

Sniffling a bit, Nick touches the photo and sets the wallet down on the bed, sitting up and looking at it, feeling a pair of arms suddenly wrap around his midsection, turning red in embarrassment and looking away as tears start to fall.

"Nick? What's wrong?" Dean asks, looking down at the bed, spotting a photo of a woman "Who is the lady?"

"Huh? Dean? I didn't mean to wake you... Just... Ugh... We barely know each other, and this song had to come on the radio.. heh..." Nick says, shaking his head. "True, we don't. Still will take time to get to know each other, but yesterday was a good start. Gotta start somewhere after all, hmm?" Dean says, wiping away some of his new friend's tears

"Yeah... just... it's hard you know... Remember when I mentioned that lady named Judy on scene yesterday?" "Yes I do Nick, assume that is her in the photo?" "Yes... I've managed to not cry as often since she passed on in my arms, but it still happens... Especially when the right song comes on"

 _Linger awhile, then I'll go with a smile_

Still sniffling, Nick forces a weak smile "Well, should be easier now... The song is over.. "She was more then just a patient, We actually went back to elementary school. Might be cliché, but we met when some schoolyard bullies tried to harm her. It was in 4th grade, and they employed the tired rhetoric of picking on someone for what they wore. Why you verbally taunt and push someone for wearing a Rabbit patterned dress I still don't understand... Never will. Anyway, for some reason that day I rushed over and told them off, to leave her alone. Usually I kept to myself, but still not sure why I did that"

Dean ponders for a moment "Hmm, well maybe you started maturing on taking care of those who can't defend themselves?" "It's Possible Dean... Not exactly the product of a totally happy upbringing family wise, so good possibility that I reacted because of being pushed around myself. It was the typical verbal sparring and getting pushed myself, but managed to stand my ground. Oddly, it never went further like you would expect most playground skirmishes to go. A teacher on playground duty did see it and came over, Had some minor lunchroom skirmishes with tray tipping, but that was about it"

Dean smiles a bit "Well hey, at least you can say you helped save a rabbit in your youth!" Nick Frowns a bit as his eyes cloud over some "True, when you put it that way... heh. Oh geez, now I sound like a zootopia cliché! Anyway... A friendship did start there. She viewed me as a protector and clinged to me. Did hug many times on the playground. Then one day, she wasn't in school. Thinking she was sick, didn't think too much. Then it turned into a week, then a whole month. Finally, she came back, but in of all things... a wheel chair. I was called into the office later by the principal where Judy and her parents sat..."

Dean rerranges himself on the bed some, laying back and pulling you down with him onto the pillows "Oh no... that doesn't sound good. But why would you get called into the office?" "Well.. turns out I was all she really talked about when she was gone. Of course she talked about other stuff, but I was a near obsession. So, I walk in and get told to sit. Turns out, she had fallen ill when she got back home one day and rushed to the ER. They discovered she had a unknown heart defect. After that knowledge, I really became a protector of her. Luckily we went into junior high and high school together. With strength and age on my part, it became even easier to protect her. High school had to be the worst, but thank god for wrestling and weight training... Heh..." Nick Trails off, tears starting to flow again a little.

"It's... still hard to believe she is gone, you know? Our only ever real "fight" was that she wanted to become a police officer, Yeah yeah, it sounds like the movie, but she had a heart bigger then what was capable of making her function. She outgrew the wheel chair, but i'd more say she willed herself out of it. Much stronger then she actually was, at least physically. She got rid of that around the 8th grade. The best job she could find was being a stenotype operator. As much as we shared with each other, that was one thing she would never share... The absolute dirt, filth and bullshit that filled the court room. She heard it all. I still wonder if she just couldn't take it anymore, being stuck in that as police came in and out all day, doing what she truly yearned to do..." Nick says, taking on a very hardened but oddly soft look to his eyes

* * *

"What I say here never leaves this room okay Dean?" "I promise Nick... scouts honor and all that!" "Oh, you were a scout also? Eagle myself, i'll assume the same for you?" "Yep Nick, go big or go home!" "True true, especially those palms... whew... talk about difficult, eh Dean?"

"Yeah, that had to be the hardest to get in some cases, but worth it..." Dean says, detecting a shift in the air as Nick hardens his jaw even more, inhaling and exhaling sharply

"I... wanted to take her to see Zootopia so bad, to see it in the theater. It became hard, as my training was wrapping up, and it was brutal. She also was on that whopper of a case that turned out to be a total waste of time I just found a couple of days ago... Anyway, After the call came in for a wrecked vehicle on the freeway, my heart sank when we rolled code onto a very familiar car.. She was too far gone at that point, only able to weakly speak, and all that was able to be said was her name. I wanted to hear her voice the last time, strong as I could remember it, but that wasn't to be... As strong as she was, that strength has it's limits..." Nick says, sobbing suddenly, tears really flowing now

"As she laid to rest for the last time ever, all I could say was "Judy... you are at peace now. May you be free of bullies and goodnight... Carrots..." Nick hangs his head, the grief immense now, coming off his body...

"Nick... that's..." "Stupid to say? Yes... It still makes me recoil in horror, but i've managed to deal with it.." "No, it isn't. Don't ever think that, you were not in the right frame of mind.. No one is, especially when a close friend dies" Dean says, tightly hugging his new friend closer, wiping away tears again, but Nick pulls back a little

Shaking his head, Nick slumps down into the mattress, totally defeated and drained "I... I... had to attend her funeral. With the permission of her parents, I was able to place something in her coffin. Thankfully, they understood my need for privacy and left the room, or it would have been like that day in her vehicle all over again..." Nick says, the room taking on a very somber but light edge as the sun shines in, strangely brighter for some reason then usual

"I managed to overcome my intense shyness at a situation I created and, well... After speaking to her for the final time, I placed..." Nick starts to say, cutting himself off and shudders, a deep primal sob coming deep down from his soul "A carrot pen I had to scramble to find, only getting lucky 20 minutes before the funeral started... Every disney store except one was out, and after a conservation I hope to never have again, It was mine... Still can't believe I did that... Me, a grown man, slipping a kids toy into a grown ladies, a friends, coffin?"

Nick just lays out on the bed, completely drained of all emotion as he looks over at his wallet, slapping it off the bed and turns away from Dean, looking at the opposite wall

"Nick... that took courage to admit what you did... and, and I see nothing wrong with it.. I'll admit i'm jealous even. Seriously jealous. I never have luck befriending women like you do.. try my best, but the drama is way too difficult to get around. If it's not one thing, then it's another..." Dean says, sitting up and coming over to the side Nick is facing, but he flips the opposite way, eyes still watering

"Don't... even look at me.. If I was so good at that, why was I not there to support her? To protect her?" Nick yells, inner anguish flaring out

"But... you were there. She may have been gone at that point, but she would have been standing by, outside her body if you will, seeing what you did.. You were the last thing she saw, and ironically... Considering you were the first thing she saw coming to defend her in school, you closed a very important loop for her soul being the last thing she saw coming to administer medical care. I can't underestimate your pain that you lost her in front of you, but... You could have been asleep, at another call, in line at the store... Anywhere but there.. But there you stood, getting her ready for her last ride... her last act of protection by you... Dean says, sitting on the bed quietly, looking down at him, not making any motion of touch or cuddling

* * *

"That... has to be the... the... the... best... thing anyone has ever said to me..." Nick says, a raw primal cry issuing from deep down again, trying to get up and get close to Dean, realizing a deep touch is what he needs now.

Dean jumps up, rushing over and pulls Nick into a deep embrace "Nick... You have no idea how lucky I am to know you..."

"Oh please... I'm a wreck right now... I wouldn't call that lucky, it's like oprah in my childhood again" Nick says, pushing his face deep into his friends chest

"Hardly.. Crocodile tears from her cast of the latest actors pulled from the community college theater class is more what i've always thought..." Dean says, half joking but more serious, hugging him even tighter.

"I miss her so much... but nothing will bring her back.. Just to have a final hug goodbye would be nice..." Nick says, absent mindedly looking down at the floor.

"Nick... I have to ask... did, you, well... love her more then just friends?" Dean asks, slipping his hand into Nick's "Now what kind of question is that? Did I... have s" Nick starts to say, getting angry as Dean cuts him off!" "No! That's too personal, especially me still a stranger in many ways!" Dean turns bright red, ashamed for even asking

"As of now, we are hardly strangers, especially what you know about me now... I wouldn't tell a complete stranger it... The same thing I felt for Judy, I feel for you... except you are different.." Nick says, tightening his grip on Dean's hand. "I realized around the time every horny douche bag that starts stealing his fathers playboys in the middle of junior high or early high school that I was gay. And, when I was walking with Judy to the cafeteria one day, it struck me as we stood in line that it was a intensely deep and spiritual relationship that would always be spiritual and never... Sexual... in nature. Soul Mates? Who knows... I cringe at that word, as it is still overused like may aspects of love..." Nick Says, Reaching out suddenly and kissing Dean on his cheek

"You... you... you.. are different. Being that we are compatible dating wise, that, well at least in the eyes of society opens us up to the act of sex... But, I don't want to rush into that, that is frankly repulsive... It takes time to build a connection like that, at least to me... I view you the same as I viewed Judy. Not a soul mate, but a variant of the term old soul. Somehow, we are connected deep in our pasts together. That, is not known how though. Religion, society, even politics blocks those who want to seek that answer out. It's not good business/relations for any of those to have it out there the true answers of the universe. "Freedom through obscurity" is probably in everyone of their fucking mission statements and talking points" Nick says, revealing a rare outright hostile side

"Sorry, that probably isn't right to say" "It's okay Nick, really.. remember, we think alike more then you know, said it during the pillow talk before sleep?" "Oh, right.. my bad.. my brain is scattered currently" Nick trails off, just collapsing into Deans arms, looking off in the distance as a light fills the room some.

"Dean? What is that? Do you have a night light going wonky?" Nick asks, just laying there calm as he is stroked gently by his boyfriend

"No... I... only in the bathroom, and that's behind us..." Dean mutters low, raising a eyebrow when it becomes even brighter in the room

"Maybe it's the sun through the shades? The fan does move things a little" "Perhaps... Just was wondering for a moment. Oh well. Bathroom? Heh heh... that would be novel, That soda last night ain't going to keep these red briefs dry..." Nick ponders, smirking a bit as he fidgets a little, turning to look down at the floor as the light shrinks down to a ball, enveloping a wallet and starts to levitate it up, His eyes going wide as he shakes Dean's arm "What the hell is going on?" He blurts out

"What? The light? It's just..." Dean cuts himself off, shocked as he looks at the wallet also levitating, dropping onto the bed as it flips open and the photo of Judy pulls itself out and drops on the comforter, the light suddenly vanishing as quick as it came out into the hallway, two mouths agape

"Umm, Nick?... I think Judy just paid you a visit..." Dean says, holding you close as a phone starts to go off on a nightstand and a radio squawks out tones "Shit... ugh, fuck work" Two voices say in unison, distracted as they reach for their respective devices

* * *

" **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP ALL UNITS REPORT TO THE FREEWAY MAJOR WRECK AND POSSIBLE CHEMICAL SPILL. OFF DUTY FIREFIGHTERS REPORT ASAP TO YOUR STATION"** A radio goes off as Dean picks up his phone and spots his bosses phone number, showing it to Nick "Well, this just got interesting... We get to work it together..." Dean says, answering the phone and stands up, admiring Nick in his red briefs and pulls him off the bed while talking on the phone, hanging it up a few moments later

"Time to get going for both of us... Such a shame I can't enjoy your briefs right now and the surprise they contain... heh heh" Dean says, looking away as he heads to the closet and pulls out clothes, tossing on his belt containing his cell phone holster and flashlight pouch, slipping in his trademark red multi tool and pulling a shirt on... "I'll be idling my wrecker outside, just come out and i'll drop you at the station you need, here's some keys to lock the door" Dean says, tossing a set and clomps out of the room in heavy work boots, a big diesel turning over a moment later.

"Judy... be safe wherever you are.." Nick says out loud, getting ready as he follows suit a few moments later, entering into a destiny he and his new boyfriend could never predict...

"Nick... I'll be seeing you soon..." A voice says in the now empty room, a ball of light returning, hovering over the bed as it morphs into a young lady, a pair of intense purple eyes tinged with a sadness looking down at a wallet, a photo of Nick and Judy hugging tightly showing

"I'm safe, but you need all the protection you can get, and no one can offer..." The room fills with a voice again, a figure getting off the bed and walking to a window as a heavy truck races by it.

"Godspeed Nick... and to your friend Dean, Godspeed also..."


	4. Spiritual Deck Reshuffling

A blue wrecker races up to the curb in front of the fire department, air brakes being deployed as a figure jumps out, standing on the fuel tank "See you soon Dean, this is gonna be a hairy and long day..." "That it will. be safe, okay?" Dean mentions, leaning over and takes his boyfriends hand into his own "Dinner later Nick, if we are lucky after the scene clears and we are both turned loose, it's on me!"

"I'll hold you to that! You'll probably beat me to the scene first, chin up!" Nick says, jumping down and slamming the door shut, the truck racing off in the distance for the last time as a lone figure runs up to a red fire truck pulling out of the station "Get your butt aboard man, you almost missed us!" yells the driver, a door being thrown open on for Nick to climb in as it keeps rolling, Nick Jumping onboard and noticing his gear sitting on the floor.

"Thanks guys, how did you know I would come?" Nick asks, slipping on the communication headset off a hook "Well, you are still a probie, they always show up when these calls go out! Only the older fire fighters don't show up!"

"Hah... That would make sense, should have turned my radio off you are saying?" Nick mutters, slipping his equipment and gear on, noticing a giant cloud of smoke in the distance.

"Strap in ladies, it's gonna get worse!" The driver yells, cranking the wheel of the big engine and hitting the freeway, blaring the horn to clear a path, racing on the shoulder to reach a giant wreck.

A few minutes earlier, a giant blue wrecker reached the scene of carnage, the driver shaking his head upon seeing flames everywhere and two trucks with DOT labels stating "3318" and "1791" on their tankers.

"Oh just great... well, the chemical risks are surely there" Dean mutters, pulling over to keep a path clear for emergency vehicles as he gears up, clipping a radio to his safety vest and jumps out, spotting a van crunched into the front grill of one of the trucks, running over to render any aid as sirens race up in the distance.

"Hello, anyone here?" Dean yells, pulling out his flashlight and beating on the vehicle, spotting the driver slumped over the wheel, yanking the door open quickly and dragging the guy out to some bystanders "Take him and get far away, these tankers are going to be unstable!" Dean says, racing back and inspecting the van, noticing no one else as he spots a car wedged underneath the second truck, blood running cold as a kids face appears in the back window...

"Oh shit..." Dean says, charging in as a team of firefighters runs up behind, yelling commands into radios and dividing up, pulling on scba gear.

"Over here anyone! There is a kid inside a vehicle!" Dean yells, motioning the frightened kid away from the glass as he jumps up on the trunk, kicking the back window in as a sickening clang echoes through the air, one of the tankers buckling from the intense flames, then another clang as the second tanker in it's weakened state also buckles, moments from disaster

"Come on kid, reach my hand! You need to get out of here!" Dean calmly pleads, but the frightened boy shrinks back close to the dash board, screaming as he bumps into his parents slumped over the dash, crying and fainting "Hey! Someone help! Kid in here!" Dean yells, noticing a fire fighter charging up, recognizing his green eyes through his face mask.

"Nick! Got a kid in here and he passed out, his parents don't look too good!" Dean yells, a peculiar hissing sound starting to fill the air as a tanker starts to dump it's contents, causing him to cough "I can't reach him, can you?" Dean asks, moving aside as Nick dives in, slicing his scba gear hose on some of the cut glass, pulling the face mask off suddenly and grabs the kid, tossing him out the window to Dean as a second and louder hissing sound fills the air, radios going off " **Pull out everyone! Get out now! The loads are unstable!** "

"Dean! Take the kid, i'll get the parents!" Nick yells, feeling for pulses on both of them after yanking his gloves off, getting some feeble pulses as he becomes aware of a purple orb filling the car again, too focused to notice as he cuts the belts off both of the patients, having difficulty as one is crushed underneath the dashboard a little "Damnit, Dean! A hand in here? One is stuck!" Nick yells out, Dean diving in as a firefighter rushing over grabs the kid "Come on guys! These tanks are weakened and they are starting to leak out their chemicals! There is no time!"

"Just a second! There are still two people in here!" Dean yells, jumping in as the purple orb starts to envelope the car's interior, Nick suddenly pausing as he wonders why the air is turning purple "Dean... What in the?" Nick starts to say, cutting off as he realizes what is going on, frantically struggling to get the remaining patient out, turning to look at Dean tugging hard, getting a leg free as Nick looks at Dean suddenly, starting to ask a question as a sudden rupturing is heard, followed close on it's heels by a second one only seconds later, Two Hoarse Screams as a gas pours into the interior, searing lungs and two bodies collapse onto the center console, a omnious screeching starting up 30 seconds later emanating from Nick.

"Firefighter Down! Firefighter Down! Search Immediately!" Radios start screaming as a sound no one wants to hear fills every head on scene, hearts sinking, not only at the sound but the realization it's a toxic scene, a group of firefighters with new air tanks charging in to find the source of auditory dread, zeroing in on a Sedan crushed underneath the front of a truck.

"Report please! Shut that god damn fucking noise off now!" A voice yells into the radio, tinged with stress , cracking with raw emotion, later to be discovered as one of Nick's academy class mates.

"Victim Acquired, get a ambulance on standby" a monotone hardened voice cuts in, breathing noises heard as work starts to extricate Nick, a second voice cutting in "What in the hell? Why is a Civvie in here collapsed on Nick? Oh geez, there are 4 vics in total in here! Requesting medivac's immediately!" The second monotone voice says, difficult to hear some over the scba system "No one else is to touch them unless wearing gear! We've got ourselves mustard gas here, this is getting worse! Everyone pull out immediately and bring in the chemical suits!" A coughing sound is heard as the chemicals get worse in the area.

A few moments later, the go team to retrieve victims lugs out 4 people, Nick, a Civilian only recognized by a name patch on his vest named "Dean" and the two passengers of the car as ambulances race up and a flight for life copter touches down, EMT's beginning work on everyone, shaking their head as two are declared deceased and two are barely declared as hanging on "Get this firefighter and civilian to the hospital immediately!" a disjointed voice mutters, shaking their head and trying to remain stoic "Nick... It shouldn't have to come to this!" says one of his fellow academy class members

"Chief... Our man is retrieved and three Civilians, two deceased. Does the name Dean ring a bell? He was in the vehicle with Nick..." A radio crackles to life suddenly "Not off the top of my head. Ask around, No one ever survives what just happened... Why the fuck was Nick not" The radio suddenly cuts off, the chief coming up behind the reporting firefighter on scene "Now why the hell did Nick not have his scba gear on, and what the hell is with this Dean guy?" The chief asks, anger tinged with sorrow as both look up at a wrecker a few feet away, a very familiar name emblazoned on the side

"Oh shit... that explains it.. Radio the medic team immediately, call the tow company also!"

As a helicopter lifts off, two unconscious patients inside, a commotion is heard from the ground below, all eyes locked on the wreckage as fire retardant is being sprayed on it "Stop! Someone is in there! How in the hell? Lady! Get out of there!" A chorus of voices screams, some running towards a figure with striking amethyst eyes, curiously walking with no assistance, The only person who would understand not around why that matters...

"Thank you for saving Nick, this is his Final Call. You trained him very well. Thank you for making a dear friends dream come true" The lady says, smiling as two firefighters reach her, blank looks on their faces as she suddenly vanishes into thin air, leaving a purple mist..

"Oh man.. how the hell do we put that into a report?" Two voices say in unison, stunned as they run back behind the fire line, walking over to the incident commander "Chief... we have to talk..."

Miles away, a helicopter touches down, two patients being whisked out by chemical suit clad emt's to the ER entrance, heading down a hall way and into a sealed Operating room.

"All hands on deck folks, these are special cases! Chemical protection required!" a voice announces in the room, flurries of activity suddenly filling the air with manic energy, a purple light appearing in a corner, turning into the figure of a woman no one notices as the patients are scrubbed, prepped, ventilators attached and much more going on, the figure taking a seat in a chair nearby.

"Nick, Dean? I'm here when needed..." a voice says into the room, no one hearing it as a alarm starts to go off overhead 'Shit! We are losing them! Get all available teams in here immediately! Nurse!" "Code Blue, Code Blue OR Room 1955"

As the activity starts to become even more frentic, it suddenly goes very cold in the room, the Doctor and orderlies slumping their shoulders as two EMT's and a couple of firefighters slump into chairs outside in the waiting room, heads in their arms.

"Dean?" Where are we? All I remember is black..." "Not sure Nick... It's, different feeling..."

"Well, I can answer that for you... Hi There Nick.." A femine voice suddenly speaks up, standing up from a chair in the corner, Nick suddenly becoming startled as he processes what he is hearing, thinking rapidly and dropping his jaw, tears forming in his eyes "Is, is is that yo yo you Judy?" He blurts out, looking around, becoming aware of two bodies laying on separate wheeled stretchers.

"What? Who are they? Where am I?" What's going on?" Nick says, in a panic, looking over at Dean, then spots a familiar figure standing up from a chair "Jude... It's... really you..." Nick Says, slumping to the ground with a shocked look on his face "But... you are... dead... This makes no sense..."

"Nick, I think we might be, well" Dean starts to say, Judy stepping in and kneels next to Nick "Nick... you are deceased. So is your friend over there, Dean. Neither of you survived the chemical leak at that accident scene.." "But, but, I remember trying to help some people out and Dean jumped in and then I was standing outside helping load them into a helicopter?" Nick says, confused immensely at what is going on.

"No, that was you... Mustard gas is a very hard for a body to survive... It caused problems with your respiratory system. From what I read, those who survive it are the unlucky ones..." Judy says, trailing off as Nick stands up, green eyes burning with fire and rage "This can't be happening! I can't die! I have family, I have bills, I have a truck to get, I have..." Nick overloads, freaking out as Dean takes a step back, Judy standing next to Nick and hugs him tight "Nick... It's your Final Call.. We all have them, some of just get it in more glamorous ways, such as you... Even Dean over there got it better then some..." Judy trails off, leaning against Nick and comforting him as only a old soul connected from many pasts together can.

"Nick... I think that's us over there.." Dean says, muttering a bit as he walks over, realizing he is looking down at himself and over at the other Gurney, shaking his head "Yep... Heh.. classic understatement of the century, eh?" He mutters, looking down at a pile of slightly charred clothes, a red multi tool sitting on the gurney, no one noticing it in the flurry of activity "Oh no, my tool! It can't go missing!" Dean says, trying to grab it, but can't, looking down at his body and realizing he is in the same clothes, but cleaner and not ruined by the chemicals and water, noticing the tool sitting in his pocket still, pulling that out, nothing changing with the other one

"Ooookay, that is freaky... But hey, finally get to experience the after life" Dean trails off, looking at Judy suddenly "Nick... Didn't you say Judy was, well... in a whe" "yes, yes I was Dean... a wheelchair. But, When I passed on, I didn't need it anymore. I could be back in it, but decided to be in a better form when you came over so you knew I am not suffering anymore..."

"Oh judy, Chair or no chair, I would never forget your eyes and spirit..." Nick sniffles, hugging tightly as he looks over at his body, shaking his head. "Well, now what? I don't see standing around this room for all eternity" Nick says, glancing at Dean. "But, it's with my two favorite folks at least..."

"Well Nick, First, there are some matters to go over. When someone passes on, they can shape their world how they see fit. All loved ones can be in it, or no one can be in it. We can choose what comforted us in the past life, or any other past life. Also, down here..." Judy says, motioning around in a wide arch with her hands "People are constrained it's just "Earth" and "Earth" only via various, shall we say teachings. But, anyone who looks up at the night time sky and knows it, knows there are many other major planets, galaxies, stars even whole other universes out there. Now Nick, can you imagine a life anywhere else but earth? Most can't, due to their limited views via any limiting method from their imagination to any number of reasons" Judy says, stopping for a moment.

"Judy... I think I know what you are getting at" Dean says, coming over and leaning against Nick and Judy in the middle "It just doesn't have to be the earth for the next grand adventure, does it?"

"Exactly Dean... Boy, you just pick the smart ones, eh Nick?" Judy half smirks with a twinkle in her eye. "Well Nick, After what I saw you did at my funeral, and later in the bedroom with Dean here..."

"Oh damn Judy, you voyeur! I thought that was private!" Nick says, eyes going large, but glowing a very different shade of green now, a change beginning to form in the air, his body chilled from all the news he is processing.

"Very funny Nick, but I didn't see anything that caused me to cover my eyes, isn't that right... Slick?" Judy jabs, suddenly shrinking down in size, changing from a human lady down to a Slender Gray Rabbit with a pink nose and stunning purple eyes. "As you can see Nicholas Wilde, you can be whatever you want when you pass on... But it doesn't end there.." Judy trails off, snapping a paw and the room vanishes, appearing near a set of train tracks close to a sign labeled "Bunny Burrow"

"Well Nick, are you getting it yet? This... will be my new life. And well, it can be yours also.. If you want it that is. Same for Dean"

"Judy, wait, what? Slick? Bunny Burrow? Other planets? Woah there Carrots, slow down" Nick says, catching his voice in his throat, feeling a odd weight behind him, turning around as a appendage thwacks the sign post "Ouch! What the hell, that shouldn't hurt so bad!" He blurts out, grabbing his tail plumage and massaging it, suddenly backing up in fear "Oh no no, what the hell is going on? This can't be..." Nick cuts himself off, backing hard into the "Bunny Burrow" sign and knocks himself out cold, Judy's laughter the last thing he hears before passing out.

"Eh... he'll make it, dumb foxes always do.. Yeah, he's fine Dean..." Nick hears, stirring as he moans, blinking in the bright light, two dark shapes forming in front of him "Hey, easy now.. Why is it so damn bright today?" He grumbles, focusing his vision on a black wolf cub standing in front of him "Run along man, I ain't got time for this, where am I again? I was just pulling someone out of a car fire and..." Nick gulps, realizing a rabbit is standing next to the wolf, oddly familiar

"Umm, Ma'am? You are aware there is a wolf cub next to you!" Nick says, still dizzy from the head bump, looking down to expect hands, but only sees thick orange paws and paw pads in front of him "Oh great... Why am I in my fursuit now at a accident scene? Geez... what a nightmare when chief finds out..." Nick blathers on and on, becoming immensely confused.

"Boy, he just keeps going, doesn't he?" Dean says, laughing as he smooths out his black colored neck fur and clothes, a Lupus Scouts Uniform neatly pressed, stopping at the shorts cuffs, twitching his tail lazily.

"Yep.. He did this even down on earth sometimes, I just called it one of "Nickies Moments" and let him be!" Judy says, laughing as she yanks him up by a indigo neck tie suddenly, choking him a bit "Come Nicholas Piberius Wilde, this journey can begin, if you want it to, that is.. You need to see something final before we begin it, okay?"

"Gah, Fine fine, you crazy rabbit, just let the neck tie go! These are only so comfortable!" Nick says, glaring at her some, mental fog lifting a lot more as he suddenly looks around in shock "Guys, Guys, what is going on? Why are we in zootopia? The hell? Where am I? Is this a bad dream?" Nick starts freaking out, twitching his tail and looking to bolt again, but Judy reaches up and snatches the tie back and drops him down cold onto his tan pants "Ouch! My Tail! Not again!"

"NICK!" a tiny grey rabbit yells, scaring the only other one around, Dean "Damn Judy, how does someone so small yell like that?!" Dean asks, going wide eyed as he retreats to the side a little

"Calm down Slick! As said earlier, you are in a world that you can be in if you want... And you currently are. What better way to demonstrate what I mean, then by showing you? Now, this is a actual living breathing world out there, We are in the Canis Majoris Constellation on a little star called Epsilon Canis Majoris. You are actually in our terms of measurement, 430 light years away from earth currently!" Judy says, sitting down next to Nick.

"But... how... what? A star? That doesn't support life Judy! Very funny, this is still a dream, I swear!" Nick says, eyeing Dean suspiciously "And who the hell is that?"

"Nick, it's me... Dean. Don't you remember? The fursuit on earth?" Dean trails off, looking at a ladybug crawling on some leaves, taking out a red multi tool and flicks it open, lazily fiddling with the pliers, suddenly having them snatched from his paws by a orange blur "Hey! Come on man! The scout master won't be happy if I lose those!"

"Oh man oh man" Nick mutters, rubbing his paw on the pliers, yelping as he feels a melted blob on one end, hastily flicking the tools out, spotting a snapped straightblade, his green eyes suddenly flickering, rolling into the back of his head as he falls backwards, Judy catching him this time to prevent any serious damage.

"Dang Judy, he must be a fainting goat, but in fox form?" Dean laughs, realizing a rabbit is staring him down intently "Just what is the significance of this?" Judy narrows her eyes, picking up the multi tool and inspects the melted pliers and opened broken straightblade.

"It's a tool I carried all the time in my jobs. I worked for a casino called "The Strand" doing a lot of work, primarily a historical researcher for it. After I lost my job due to what we called, umm "History Reassignment" in the more cynical parts of the property, I came back to document everything up to and beyond the final implosions that tore it to pieces. That melted plier end? Courtesy of a stupid move to cut through 120 volts of live wires to get a sign I purchased. The screw driver broken? Trying to pry open a access panel in one of the two largest towers... Anyway.. I had 10 years at the property as a worker, and until, well... the accident, I wrote a book on it, give lectures, etc. Still it's historian, well... not now. Heh... It's deeply personal to me, much like how Nick told me about something personal to him..."

"Ohh, makes sense now... Well, we need to get going Dean... wake him back up!" Judy says, snatching a water canteen from Dean and pours it out over Nick, standing back as he gets shocked awake, backing away some from the wolf and rabbit standing there "Oh... it's still you two.."

"Nick... You need to see something before we begin our journey" Judy says, calmly slipping her paw into his and the view suddenly changes again, appearing in a peacefully lit room with a single piece of clear glass in the middle, Judy walking up to it, but as a Human Female again, Nick even more confused as he looks down, spotting human hands and not feeling a weird appendage from his lower back "What Judy? This is not making any sense now..." Nick trails off, looking at the screen as a scene flashes on it after Judy tapped on the glass

"Nick.. This is you at the Funeral... My Funeral..." Judy trails off, a tear forming in her eye "I got to see it, even though you probably didn't think I did..." Slipping her hand into his, She leans her head against him, squeezing it tightly as she watches him place a carrot pen into the coffin, tears falling down his face as he starts to speak

"To my closest friend ever, I protected you, but wasn't able to protect you in the final moments like I should have.. Carrots, this is for you... I wanted to take you to the movie so bad, figuring you would get immense joy from seeing a strong character rise to her goals from much adversity.. But, life, this damn planet is cruel like that... One simple movie to make your dreams come true, at least on a silver screen, and you couldn't get that... Jude... I hope you get a better chance in the next life, wherever that is, whatever that is... Maybe then, i'll be capable of protecting you more.. Or the other way around... Good night, and in the next life... Officer Hopps... I will always protect you" Nick stopped, tucking the carrot into her hands and walks away, sobbing

"Nick... Let's make that speech come true, shall we? We all here have a fresh start, we need to make the most of it.. Are you willing to do this with us Nick? I want Dean along also... it is only fair, he took over in the part of your life I couldn't..." Judy trails off, tears forming in her purple eyes

"Yes...Yes Judy, let's do it... Together, all of us... We tried to make a difference on earth, let's hope for better luck in a new world..." Nick says, pulling Dean over and hugging his two best friends at once.

"Well, Time to go, here's to a new chapter in our souls..." Judy says a sudden star field enveloping the room as three souls exit, appearing in the night time sky as a new chapter begins...

"We have just learned that "Nicholas Piberius Wilde" Age 24, 2 weeks on the fire department has had his last call earlier in the week at that deadly chemical fire on the freeway earlier. Also passing on with him was Dean Foster, Age 32. Nick was top of his class in the academy, and well known for his work with the disabled to have a better life, he leaves behind two parents. Dean was the historian at the now demolished Strand Hotel and Casino, continuing his duties long after being terminated himself. renowned for his talks on the property and for assisting with a charity foundation to help the former workers, many of them with the property from day one able to have a better life when no one else stepped up. Nicholas and Dean will be buried pending more information as we receive it" Says the newscaster, as a remote clicks it off suddenly, many getting up in the firehouse Nick called his for a short time

"That's it? Two proud and unselfish accomplishments reduced to just small sentences on a newscast?" Mutters a voice, throwing the remote down onto some books strewn on a table "Yeah, maybe we should have submitted some of our own thoughts" another voice chimes in, snatching a book from the table "That's what the funerals are for" a booming voice shouts coming into the room, clicking a radio on as a tune blares out of the speakers on low

"Will you stand above me?

Look my way, never love me

Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling

Down, down, down"

"Men... The funeral for both is on Saturday, 6 days from now. Due to the nature of this, it is optional. We do request your presence, even if you just stand on the sidelines. Dress in your uniform or dress wear, your choice." "Chief, what about Dean? He isn't one of" Pipes up a voice from the back, the Chief taking his glasses off "Excuse me, what did you say?" Glares the chief down at a lone voice in the back of the room "Dean, the tow truck guy. He isn't one of us... why should we care?"

"You, Outside, Now! I'll deal with you later!' The chief bellows, throwing his glasses down on the table, extremely pissed.  
"Everyone else, ignore that. Dean contributed just as much as Nick did, as any of you did.. Sure, he wasn't a firefighter like us, but someone who crawls into a vehicle to extricate two souls without any medical training is top notch in my books... And from discussions with his current boss and former ones, that wasn't his only shining moment... Anyway, break. Grab a book from the table and scatter!"

"Oh this is gonna be good, glad it's not me..." A voice mutters, grabbing a book from the table and leaving "Yep.. Ol' dumbass did it this time..." "She never learns..." "Why she is kept around? Who knows..." "Chief outta just fire her right now..." Come many more opinions, a new recruit taking the last copy of the book, admiring the cover featuring a Ornate Casino on the front, thumbing throw the pages, stopping at the back flap featuring none other then Dean himself...

"This is your last time, I have had enough of you! I will not tolerate outbursts like that ever again, do you hear?" "I still don't see what is so special about" "ENOUGH, get out of my office for good! You are on unpaid leave, pending a termination! This is your last straw Dawn!" the Chief yells, thundering the small office as laughter echoes down the hall "Boy, she is really getting it now!" many voices mutter, listening in "oh Piss off Bogo, you have had it out for me from day one!" Snaps Dawn, standing up to leave "Oh yeah? You think I have it out for you? I never did! But I sure as hell do now! Get the hell out of my office now Bellwether before I, I, I, just leave!" the Chief stands up, rushing the door as she runs out, slamming it hard in his face, emerging from his office a few moments later back to the meeting room, looking around and finds a copy of a book, sitting on a chair in the far back of the room, taking a seat and reading it.

"God Speed Nick and Dean, wherever you are.. Two of the best i've ever had the pleasure of knowing, ever so briefly. You should have been a firefighter Dean!" Chief Bogo Trails off, closing the book upon reaching the "In Memoriam" section and shakes his head "If only it could be edited to have your name in it now..."

As the chief closes his eyes, slumping his shoulders, the radio still on low is playing a tune, a tone out echoing through the building as another dispatch comes in.

"Or will you walk away?

Will you walk on by?

Come on, call my name

Will you call my name?

I say, La la la"

"I care too much for my job sometimes... This sometimes... isn't the best..." A lone voice speaks low, getting off the chair, carefully cradling a book as he looks at a series of pictures hanging on the wall, one Nicholas Wilde smiling at the camera, below his picture a turnout coat, boots and helmet covered in black, a tear forming in his eye "Though you were a goof, you still brought some much needed mirth to this old bag of bones... Take care Nick, until the next life..."


End file.
